


star wars blurbs

by sabaccshots



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaccshots/pseuds/sabaccshots
Summary: a collection of blurbs from my tumblr about star wars characters
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Original Female Character(s), CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, Jango Fett/Original Female Character(s), Jango Fett/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, cc-2224 cody/obi-wan kenobi/reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 323





	1. morning sex | obi-wan kenobi

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random assortment of star wars blurbs (some super short, some longer) posted on my tumblr @darthstyles. 
> 
> mostly just a place for me to dump all my messy blurbs that arent long enough to be standalone fics.
> 
> i hope yall enjoy!

he’d wake up with you still sleeping with your arms wrapped around him and gently turn you onto your back, run his palms up your thighs so softly and spread you open for him

he’d press soft kisses to you, dragging his bottom lip up up up just to feel how wet you’re getting already. he always knows just the way to touch you to get your body to react just the way he wants it to. and when he holds your thighs apart and spreads you open for him, he just kisses your clit, the hair of his beard tickling you enough to make you jump a little in your sleep, but he knows how much you love the way it feels.

he’s so slow and careful when he does it, thumbs opening you up so he can lick up and down your cunt, soft moans escaping his lips when he finally gets to taste you. he can’t get enough, just slowly, softly mouthing at you, feeling you start to drip and he catches it all on his tongue, gradually starting to bury his face in you.

and you’re starting to twitch a bit in your sleep now, and obi wan knows he’s got you, and though your eyes are still closed you’re whimpering softly and clutching his hair with a gentle grip, and he can’t help himself, just keeps kissing and licking and moaning against your skin until he feels your body tense, hears you start to whimper and cry out when your eyes open slowly, tearing you out of your sleepy fog to the realization that oh god he’s been opening you up with his tongue this whole time and he couldn’t help himself and he doesn’t stop when you gape down at him

and with that you’re coming on his face, trembling against his waiting mouth and letting him drink up everything you have to give

he keeps going until you’re pushing at his head, silently begging him to come back up for air, and when he does, his beard is slick with you and your eyes roll back in your head when he leans down for a kiss that tastes like you

“good morning, darling,” he says softly, smiling as he takes your exhausted body into his arms. “i hope you don’t mind that i couldn’t bear to wait.”

and you laugh, because in what universe would you mind waking up to obi wans mouth on your cunt?

his lips drift to your ear, and his fingers drift up and down the curve of your breast when he speaks again.

“i dreamt of you, you know,” he whispers softly, sliding his fingertips ever so slowly back down to the wetness between your thighs. “i woke up imagining the taste of you on my tongue… i just needed the real thing.”


	2. medieval guard au | jango fett

a princess from a far away kingdom, you're forced to marry count dooku to unite your kingdoms for your familys sake

he wants nothing to do with you of course; never touches you, has no desire for you, just lets you essentially dwell in the castle on your own

he’s basically an old queen with a taste for the fine things but he’s overall annoyed by your presence and has no desire to be around you, which is fine by you, you want nothing to do with him, but still, it gets lonely in the castle by yourself

until you meet the knight he’s assigned to be your bodyguard

you and the count dont share a bedroom of course, this marriage being completely a political alliance, so he has jango fett, a knight of mandalore, keep watch outside your chambers for the night for security

at first he’s a bit stiff and distant; you’re just happy to have someone to talk to that isnt repulsed by your presence

but slowly your nightly greetings grow from simple “good evening, your highness” to drawn out discussions and comfortable conversation. you even hear him laugh once through his helmet.

but one night, in the depths of winter, your chambers are too cold, too empty to be in alone, and so you creep to the door, careful not to startle him

“sir,” you call softly, and he stands at attention.

“yes your highness?”

you flush a bit with embarrassment, but continue ahead anyway

“would you mind… keeping me a bit of company tonight?” you ask shyly. “it’s just… quite cold. I can’t imagine its any better out in these halls for you. could you please?”

he can’t deny you, wouldn’t dream of it, and he makes his way inside, though he’s rigid. you settle yourself on the edge of your bed, your thick robe falling open to reveal your thin chemise, and he’s careful to avoid looking at you, focusing instead on stoking the fire crackling on the far side of the room.

“does that help, your highness?” he asks cautiously.

you smile, softly telling him he may call you by your name.

he looks uneasy.

“oh, your highness, I don’t know if I–”

“please,” you implore him. “it’s been a while since anyone has spoken to me so casually. I admit, I miss it.”

he hesitates, but after a moment, he tests the feeling of your name on his tongue. you smile when you hear it, your first genuine smile in far too long.

“it sounds much lovelier coming from you, sir.”

“jango,” he quickly corrects, and you smile to yourself.

“jango.”

you hear his contented hum, though he’s still too far away for your liking.

“if I may,” you begin slowly. “would you mind removing your helmet?”

he does it slowly, reaching for the latch that holds it in place and delicately revealing himself to you, inch by inch.

“oh,” you gasp softly. he’s gorgeous; stunning brown skin and a strong jaw, warm dark eyes that entrance you immediately, and those full soft lips that you just–

you’re shaken from your thoughts when he calls your name. you smile sheepishly, standing up from the bed and walking toward him slowly.

“forgive me, I just…” you find yourself trailing off, but you’re drawn to him, it’s magnetic. you make your way across the room until you’re standing before him, his broad shoulders and strong chin so handsome and masculine. you’d never seen a man like him before.

“you’re beautiful,” you say without thinking. ordinarily, you’d feel shy even saying it aloud, but there was something about him, something that pulled your feelings to the forefront of your mind.

“beautiful?” he chuckles. “well, ive never heard that before. though im sure you have.” his fingers slowly brush against yours, taking your hand in his. “and for good reason. you should be told every day of your life.”

the heat was rising in your body now, and you couldn’t tear your eyes from his plush lips. the hand holding yours was rough and calloused, tough from years of battle, yet the way he caressed your soft skin was delicate, as though he were brushing the petals of a flower.

“i’m still quite cold,” you said softly, leaning into him. “perhaps you can help keep me warm tonight?”

his hands moved slowly, taking your waist into his grip. they were so massive, so strong; you’d never been held like this. he leaned down until his soft lips were brushing your ear, goosebumps prickling up your body when he spoke.

“it would be my pleasure, little dove.”


	3. pretty boy | anakin skywalker

_Anonymous asked: calling anakin pretty boy?_

maybe youve got his wrists tied above his head and youre riding him so slowly, taking your time and grinding on him and he’s whining and pleading with you just to fuck him, just to use him and you cant help but run your fingers over his cheek, slide your thumb over his trembling lips and into his mouth. he takes it in so easily, looking up at you with desperate eyes while you giggle at how pliant he is.

“my sweet boy,” you murmur, sinking down on him fully and making him whine again.

“you’re so pretty for me, aren’t you? taking it so well.”

and he absolutely whimpers when you call him pretty, and of course you notice the blush on his cheeks.

“you like that, pretty boy? like when I tell you how good you are for me? how well you behaved?”


	4. daddy kink | obi-wan kenobi

anonymous asked: obi wan with a daddy kink?

god just imagine riding him while he grips your hips and you’re crying out his name and whimpering for him, just moaning over and over, “you feel so good, daddy” and clenching around him, and the way you say it like youre so fucked for him, like youre so desperate makes him lose control, makes him flip you over and bury his cock into you with your legs over his shoulders, fucking you deep and slow and rough while you gasp into his ear, begging him “please! fuck me harder daddy” and he just cant contain himself anymore, can’t help the way his hips are rocking into yours and making your eyes roll to the back of your head, and before he knows it he’s coming hard and deep with you pleading for him to give you everything, and when you mumble in his ear “thank you, daddy” he needs next to no recovery time at all, he’s so ready to get his cock back inside you that you know you wont be able to sit properly come morning


	5. dirty talk | jango fett

he’s got you pushed up against the wall, one of your legs wrapped around his waist to keep your thighs spread apart for him.

“you gonna tell me what you want, pretty girl?” he murmurs in your ear, sliding his hand up your thigh and brushing over your panties. “already soaked through your little panties, naughty thing.”

he’s got you panting with the anticipation of it, whimpering when his thumb rubs soft little circles over your clit through the fabric.

“come on, sweetheart,” he coaxes, slowly kissing up your neck. “let me hear it.”

his fingers slip your panties to the side, and when he feels just how slick you are he chuckles darkly against your skin.

you can’t help yourself, you’re not even thinking anymore, just feeling and begging.

“please,” you whine, tugging at his hair. “touch me, daddy.”

the groan he lets out against your throat sends shivers down your spine, and when he meets your eyes again, his free hand creeps around your neck, thumb rubbing over your pulse point just as he slips a finger inside of you.

“yeah?” he murmurs, slowly starting to work you open. “you want daddy to stretch out your little pussy, sweetheart?”

you nod as best you can with his hand around your throat.

“please!” you cry out, arching your back as he adds another finger. 

he crooks them just right, curling them inside you until he hits the spot that makes you cry, and once you start begging, you can’t stop.

“please, daddy, don’t stop, s-so good,” you whimper, hands curling around his wrist while he squeezes just a little at your throat.

“aw, sounds so sweet when you’re begging me like that, baby. look at you, begging daddy to fuck you open with his fingers. naughty little girl, aren’t you?”

your cheeks go hot when he speaks, and all you can do is whimper and moan while he starts to toy with your clit.

“who do you belong to, little one?” he rumbles, voice low and deep. “tell me who makes you beg like this.”

“you, daddy!” you cry, arching your back as he fucks into you faster. “o-only you!”

“and do you think I should let you cum, then?” he taunts, breath hot against your cheek. “you think I should wreck you?”

“please!” you whine again, your whole body going hot with need and anticipation. “please, I want everything you’ll give me.”

youre gasping now, writhing under his grip and the heat in his eyes makes you tremble. his lips finally meet yours, licking into your mouth as you try as hard as you can not to cum until he allows it.

“my good fuckin’ girl,” he mumbles softly, leaning in to nip at your ear. “cum for daddy.”


	6. tease | obi-wan kenobi

anonymous asked: palming obi wan under the table while he's in a meeting with cody?

if cody catches onto what you’re doing, how you’re trying to seduce and tease obi wan, he doesn’t comment on it, just gives you a quizzical little look and lets you continue your little game

obi wan on the other hand, is far less amused, keeping his hardened gaze on you, but you notice him shifting in his seat when you lick your lips

he gives you a silent warning, and with obi wan one warning is all you get.

when he finally gets you behind closed doors, he’s pushing you against the wall with his hands squeezing your hips, caging you in and making you feel so small under his touch

and he hears the little whimper you let out and he just tilts your chin up to make you look him In the eyes and he smirks

“oh youve gone silent now, darling?” he teases, and before you can speak he’s literally tearing the clothes from your body

“you were so eager to act like a naughty little thing in front of cody, you can’t do it now that we’re alone?”


	7. little bunny | obi-wan kenobi

the fantasy is to be in obi wan’s lap with your thighs wrapped around him, just clinging to his chest and kissing his neck, and he just chuckles and squeezes your waist, runs his hands up and down your back and nips at your ear.

“my, you’re impatient, aren’t you?” his voice is low and a little raspy and it makes your hips buck against him, and he grips your sides again and whispers. “so eager for me, my little bunny.”

and for some reason it spurs you on further, the sweet, teasing praise. it makes you flush hotly, and you suddenly feel so small under his grip. you whimper against his neck, tugging at the collar of his tunic and he chuckles again.

“ah, what is it, little one?” he murmurs, settling you in his lap so you’re straddling one of his strong thighs. “desperate already? hmm?”

you cant even speak, just whimper your affirmation into his throat when you feel the friction between your thighs.

“I’ll give you what you need,” he purrs. “I always do, don’t I, darling?”

you gasp out a breathy yes! and before you know it hes rocking your hips against his thigh, making you blush and whine as the heat spreads through your body. his lips never leave your ear, and the soft moan that escapes him makes your rhythm stutter.

“you can do it, bunny,” he murmurs in a voice so low it buries itself in your gut. “show me just how eager you are”


	8. behave | obi-wan kenobi & commander cody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a longer one, about 1.2k, a threesome with cody and obi-wan <3

Cody with his back against the wall, Obi Wan crowding you up against him so your chests are touching and Cody can kiss up the back of your neck.

He’s essentially holding you up because the feeling of both of their lips on you at once is enough to make your knees buckle.

Maybe they know it’s your fantasy to have both of them, maybe they overheard you talking about them; it doesn’t matter now. What matters is they’re both still in their armor, a little sweaty, a little bloody from battle, high on adrenaline, and it’s the sexiest thing you’ve ever seen.

They’re both working on stripping you down, tearing the clothes from your body like they can’t stand the sight of having you covered up around them, tossing them across the room and latching onto whatever bare skin they can reach.

Obi Wan grips one of your thighs and wraps it around his waist, squeezing at the flesh while Cody gets a firm hand on your breast, tweaking at your nipple while the other hand grips your hip.

It’s so overstimulating, having them both gripping you tightly and mouthing at your skin while you can do nothing but take.

“Please,” you gasp out pathetically as Obi Wan’s fingers graze between your thighs.

“Aw, you beggin’ for us, pretty girl?” Cody murmurs in your ear, both hands coming up now to palm at your breasts, and your head falls back on his shoulder.

You nod as best you can when Obi Wan’s fingers brush your clit, gasping out at the barely-there touch.

“You know you’ve got to use your words, darling,” Obi Wan teases, his touch retreating. “Tell us what you want.”

You whimper despite yourself, Cody’s lips dragging up your neck as Obi Wan ducks down to take your nipple into his mouth.

“W-Want you both,” you whisper, attempting to buck up into their touch, but Obi Wan pulls away again, and Cody hugs you tightly to his chest.

“Who, love?” He rasps into your ear, and you shiver again.

“Y-You, commander,” you gasp out, nuzzling into his neck. You feel his grip on your hip tighten.

When you look up, Obi Wan’s eyes are burning into yours.

You breathe shakily, and reach up to brush gentle fingers over his beard.

“And y-you,” you whine, “Master.”

Their bodies are tense around you now, and you can feel the growl Cody lets out against your neck.

“Commander, eh?” he murmurs. “Master? You lookin’ to get put in your place tonight, baby?”

You whine when his fingers wrap delicately around your throat.

“Please, commander.”

You can feel the shiver that runs through Cody this time.

Obi Wan takes your chin between his fingers, Cody’s hand still tight on your throat, and turns you to face him.

“Go lie on the bed,” Obi Wan directs you with a tone of finality. The command sends your body into submission.

“Yes, master,” you say softly, padding over to the bed.

“Oh, she’s gonna be fun,” Cody rumbles, and you bite back a whimper as you settle face-down against the mattress.

You hear Obi Wan chuckle lightly behind you, a hand sliding up the back of your thigh and kneading the skin.

“I told you to lie down, and you take it upon yourself to let us see you from behind?” He murmurs, making you gasp when his hand falls down heavily to spank you.

“Look at you,” Cody says, and you can hear the smirk in his voice. “Face down, ass up. Didn’t even have to be told.”

He circles around to sit on the bed beside you, tapping his leg and coaxing you into pressing your cheek against his now-bare thigh. They’d both stripped down to their undergarments while you were getting settled in, and the prickle of the hair on his thigh tickling your cheek sent another shiver through you.

“Naughty little thing,” Obi Wan says fondly, spanking your ass again. It makes you whimper, jumping against Cody’s thigh.

He chuckles slightly, brushing the hair from your face just as you feel Obi Wan’s lips between your thighs.

“Oh!” you gasp, clinging to Cody’s thigh. “Please, master!”

“Patience, little one,” Obi Wan chides, licking long and slow at your clit, and you feel yourself beginning to drip down his tongue. “You taste so sweet.”

You whine again, panting against Cody’s hot skin in anticipation.

“Yeah? How sweet, Obi Wan?” Cody asks deviously, and before you can have a second to breathe, Obi Wan’s pushing two fingers inside of you. You whine as your vision goes blurry for a second, the stretch making your knees tremble and your body ache for more.

“Would you like a taste?” Obi Wan purrs, and as quickly as his fingers stretched you open, they’re gone.

Over your shoulder, you can see Obi Wan’s hand extended toward Cody, and when you look up, you gasp at the sight.

Cody sucks Obi Wan’s fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue over them and licking them clean.

Obi Wan’s eyes darken at the feeling of his mouth, and you whimper when his gaze flicks down to the pout on your lips.

“Oh, I think the little one is jealous, Cody,” he smirks, slowly drawing his fingers from Cody’s lips. You moan aloud at the sight of his tongue dragging along them.

He smirks down at you, shoving his fingers into your mouth roughly, nothing like the tender way he dragged them across Cody’s lips.

“Is that what you needed, darling? You just wanted to be filled?”

The groan that escapes you is guttural, and it makes Cody laugh.

“Such a little slut for it, aren’t you?” He murmurs, and a fresh wave of arousal runs through you. His voice is rough, demeaning. Nothing like the way he usually speaks to you. It thrills you.

“Answer him, little one,” Obi Wan commands, shoving his fingers even deeper. “Are you our little slut?”

As best you can with his thick fingers stretching your lips open, you babble out your response.

“Yes, commander,” you try, but it comes out a garbled whine.

“Speak up, sweetheart,” Cody grins. “How can we hear you when you mumble like that?”

You try again, louder this time, but you gag when his fingers hit the back of your throat. Obi Wan pulls them free, instead opting to grip your cheeks with the hand covered in your drool, smearing it against your skin. It’s humiliating, but it burns hotly in your veins. You’ve never been wetter.

“Once more, sweet girl,” Obi Wan directs, voice sugary-sweet and taunting.

You’re gasping now, cheeks squished together as they look at you expectantly.

“Yes, commander,” you manage finally. “I’m your little slut.”

They grin down at you, Cody pulling you into his lap while Obi Wan gives you a feverish kiss. Cody’s fingers quickly find your clit, rewarding you for your efforts.

“That’s right, darling,” Obi Wan whispers in your ear. “And we’ll let you prove it tonight, won’t we?”


	9. mean | obi-wan kenobi

Anonymous asked: there's something about obi wan that makes me want to suck his dick while he mocks me

oh my god…. mean dom!obi wan

the way he’d be sitting with this legs spread in his jedi council chair (a girl can dream) and he’d have you on your knees in front of him, a rough hand tugging at your hair.

youd be looking up at him with wide eyes and he’d push your head down every now and then just to hear you gag and he’d chuckle softly at the way you whimper around him.

“oh, listen to you, darling,” he taunts you. “you sound so pretty when you cry for me.”

and you whine when he hits the back of your throat and you’ve got tears in your eyes now, and he loves it just as much as you do. he thumbs at a tear that rolls down your cheek, and you whimper around his cock when he sucks his thumb into his mouth.

“that’s it, love.” he bucks his hips against you, one hand finding its way around your throat to feel the bulge of his cock inside it. “daddy’s little slut looks so pretty on her knees.”


	10. spanking | obi-wan kenobi

Anonymous asked: spanking with obi wan?

he thinks spanking is a punishment for your bratty behavior all day, a real way of sorting you out, but when he gets you over his knee and starts to lay into you, his fingers brush over your panties and he feels just how we you are for him, he tenses up, fearful for a moment that maybe he’s gone too far.

but when you look up at him, whimpering and pleading for him to touch you, please you’ll be so good, something surges through him, a desperate need at the way you’re so fucking desperate that you can’t take it anymore, that he just pulls you up to straddle him and looks into your eyes

“you want this darling?” he asks, and it’s intense for a moment, he’s painfully serious. “you like it like this?”

and by this point you’re full on begging, you can’t take it anymore, and he sees the seriousness in your eyes, the urgent want and the way you’re rocking your hips against his and before you know it, he’s flipped you on your back, pushing your panties to the side and making you gasp

you’re begging for his cock now, wrapping your arms around his neck and nipping at his ear.

how can he deny you that?


	11. brat | obi-wan kenobi

Anonymous shouted: how do you think obi wan would deal with a brat?

ive seen it said (and I agree) that obi wan is the type of man that would make you just want to obey him and listen and behave because you wanna make him proud of you, and I think you’d be making a conscious choice to behave like a brat so that he’d rough you up

like he’s been real sweet on you lately, real soft and shying away from discipline the last couple days, and you love it but you’re itching for something a little harder. so you’d start acting up, deliberately telling him no and disrespecting him to his face, and he does not tolerate disrespect

at first he thinks he misheard you, there’s no way his sweet girl would talk to him like that, but then you do it again when he tells you to wait for him in the bedroom, mouthing off and saying “I dont have to listen to you” and whew he is not a short tempered man but when he loses his temper youre done for

I think he’d be a stone top type of dom when he’s dealing with a brat, would make you work for him to give you your punishment and beg for him to even acknowledge you there. maybe he’s got you on your knees in front of him at his desk while he’s working, kneeling beside him for ages and keeping your mouth shut or “you won’t be happy otherwise, little one” 

and when he finally gets you to bed he’s just patting his thigh and you know you’re in for it, getting over his knee while he spanks you relentlessly, telling you that this is your punishment for misbehaving, you know better than to disrespect him and youre out of your mind if you think he’s going to let you cum tonight

he’s going to torture you by denying you orgasms all night long, bringing you right to the edge and then taking it away, all the while wearing that disappointed look you can’t stand seeing on his face

“darling, you don’t even deserve my cock tonight, such a brat, you are” 

and when you’re whining and crying and begging for anything he’ll give you, he shuts you up with his cum spilling over your lips, telling you to swallow it all down “and then we’ll have a discussion about your behavior”

the aftercare is attentive and sweet as always and when you’re curled up on his chest, thighs still trembling a little with the lack of release, he just nips at your ear and says “you know you don’t have to misbehave for me to get rough with you, sweet one”


	12. on your knees | obi-wan kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer blurb with grinding against obi wan's boot as a punishment, and that's the only way you'll get to come

maybe he’s got you on the bed with your wrists cuffed to the headboard, sitting on a vibrator shoved into the front of your little lace panties, watching you writhe and gasp and grind down against it

and he’s just sitting in a chair on the other side of the room, flipping carelessly though a book as you’re whining and begging.

“patience, little one,” he says in a condescending voice, not even looking up from his page. “we’re nowhere near the end of your punishment. I believe you’ll want to pace yourself.”

his voice is calm and steady, sounding almost like he’s completely unaffected by the sight of a pretty little thing fucking herself and crying out his name not five feet away

youre grinding down harder now and throwing your head back, moaning when you feel that knot in your stomach tighten.

“sir, please, i’m so close,” you beg, and he only shakes his head. you try again, “please, sir, I can’t–”

“perhaps I should gag you,” he interrupts, closing his book and finally looking over to you. “because I believe I said patience.”

his voice has dipped lower, and he sounds harsher than before, his tone clipped and unsympathetic. he rises from his chair, circling to stand at the end of the bed. the way he watches you makes you feel completely exposed, eyes roaming your nearly-naked body as you push your hips down against the toy. your mouth is hanging open and youre almost drooling with how close you are.

“sir!” you gasp, your whole body clenching as you try to stave off your orgasm.

he sighs, shaking his head as he stalks toward you. he tears the vibrator away from you, leaving your hips twitching and your pussy aching against the lace of your panties.

“sir, i’m s–”

“you will not speak, little one,” he says, a soft command. he reaches above your head to release the cuffs, and your arms fall down limply at your sides. “not until you’ve learned your lesson. I want you to remember this punishment the next time you think of misbehaving.”

you bite your tongue, casting your eyes down as he says, “up.”

you obey without thought, standing before him and following him back to his chair. he settles in, sitting back and finding his place in his book. he’s not even looking at you, and he knows denying you his attention is the worst punishment for you, a surefire way to have you behave. he knows you’ll do anything for just a scrap of his praise when you’re like this.

“now, little one…since you’ve not yet learned to behave yourself while im so far away on the other side of this room,” his voice is condescending, humiliating, and it makes you flush with heat. “perhaps having you on your knees at my feet will teach you.”

you tremble as you sink down to kneel in front of him, feeling yourself get impossibly wetter at the submissive position.

he brushes the hair from your face and leans down to take your chin in his hand. you shiver when he squeezes it.

“alright, darling,” he says. “since you were so eager before when I wasn’t even watching you, do you think you can show me just how badly you want it now?”

you nod as best you can under his grip.

“y-yes sir.”

he runs a finger down your cheek, and you suppress a whimper.

“good girl,” he praises, turning his attention back to his book. “now i’d like you to treat my boot the way you did your little toy.”

your head swims for a moment, and you gape up at him pathetically as a fresh wave of arousal courses through you.

“go on then, little one,” he coaxes, pushing the toe of his boot between your spread thighs and pushing right up against your cunt. this time, the whimper escapes you. “if you’re that desperate for it, i’m sure you don’t mind how you come. that right, darling? or haven’t you learned your lesson?”

you would do anything he asked when he was like this. he was so completely composed and in control, of both the situation and of you that it made you desperate.

your inhibitions were gone at this point, your sole focus being the shivers going down your spine when he pressed his boot up against you. you swallowed thickly, and with his permission, wrapped your arms around his leg for support.

you spread your thighs for him, straddling the top of his boot and grinding down until the soft leather brushed against your cunt. a wanton gasp left your lips, and when you looked up at him, you pouted when you saw he was still focused on his book.

“please, sir,” you whimpered, rocking back gently against him.

“no one is stopping you, little one,” he said brusquely. 

you pouted pathetically until he pushed the tip of his boot up between your thighs hard.

“take your pleasure, darling. you weren’t so shy about it before.”

you clung to him tightly, grinding down against the soft leather with more purpose.

“that’s my good girl,” he murmured, making you flush with heat.

you gripped his thigh, looking up at him while you rocked against him. you started panting as the soft lace of your panties worked against your clit, the firm pressure of his boot giving you the friction you’d been desperate for.

his book was no longer his focus, lying forgotten on his lap as his hand slid up the back of your neck, gripping your hair.

you whined his name as he forced you to look up at him, and he smirked down at you.

“so pretty, darling. you look so sweet when you’re desperate to come.”

you could feel yourself hurtling closer to the edge now, grinding your pussy down even harder.

“maker, you are a filthy thing, little one. is this how you’re going to come? begging on your knees for me, writhing against my boot?”

a soft laugh escaped him, and your whole body tensed.

“please!” you gasped. “please let me come, sir, i’ll be so good, please, i need—”

he tugged sharply on your hair, making your head fall back as his free hand gently caressed the column of your throat.

“i know what you need, sweet girl,” he murmured delicately in your ear. “let go for me.”

you cried out as you came, burying your face in his thigh as you trembled against him. your pussy was slicking up the leather of his boot, and the lace of your panties was soaked, making every brush of it against your clit send shocks through your body.

you were panting, trying to catch your breath as obi wan began to pet your hair, murmuring sweetly into your ear.

“you did so well for me, darling. gorgeous little thing, come to me.”

he pulled you up into his lap, brushing away the stray strands of hair sticking to your forehead. you settled in against his chest, completely boneless and satisfied as he kissed you.

“you are such a good girl, little one.”


	13. frustrated | obi-wan kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer blurb; obi wan's been on tatooine for a few years and he needs to let out his frustration. youre happy to help

(image for reference)

post rots obi wan living on tatooine. he’s only been there a couple years, luke and leia are still babies, and he’s been keeping a distance and secluding himself the entire time

hes really not aged much, a little more grey tinging his hair and his beard and his hair growing out a little longer, framing his face and the new crinkles by his eyes

but he’s been alone for so long now, and he’s frustrated. frustrated trying to learn from qui gon’s ghost, frustrated trying to protect luke but not being able to see him, frustrated living in solitude on this godforsaken desert planet

he goes for a walk one day, trying in vain to clear his mind, until he spots you. it’s hot that day, damn hot, and its getting under his skin. its sticking to his ribs, the heat, making him feel a touch more aggressive than he’d usually be, and when you lock eyes with him, he doesn’t look away

eventually he’s found himself with you back at his home, and though he doesn’t quite know how he got you here, it has been some time since he’s last been with someone and he just feels…

frustrated.

and he feels the energy youre giving off, feels the way you like it when he grabs you a bit too roughly, when his teeth graze your lip, when his hands tangle in your hair

you whisper in his ear, “do whatever you want with me,” and where obi wan would normally be cautious, inquisitive about exactly what _you_ wanted, he’s in a place right now where there’s a fire burning under his skin and he doesnt want to _think_ , he wants to _let go_

 _“you’re so tense,”_ you whisper, hands squeezing at his broad shoulders. “why don’t you take it out on me?”

the grin on your lips sends him over the edge, and before he realizes it he’s torn your clothes from your body and hoisted you up against the wall.

your legs are wrapped around his waist and your mouth is on his neck and he cant _take it_ anymore, just rids himself of his own clothes and pushes into you without a thought.

you gasp at how sudden it is, how aggressive and how _full_ you feel, and you let your head loll back against the wall, unable to do anything but take what he gives you.

he’s grunting against the hollow of your throat and gripping your hips hard enough to bruise and you’re _begging him for more_ , he can’t wrap his head around it, so he doesnt even try. he just _gives_ , lets loose and fucks into you without regard for your pleasure, your desires. it’s primal, its rough, and he just _takes_.

you moan brokenly when he grazes your nipple with his teeth, taking it into his mouth and making you whine

something about it is so submissive, so overwhelming to him that he nearly moans himself. his hand somehow finds its way around your neck, and when you cry out _“yes!”_ something overtakes him.

he doesn’t know why he does it, just grips your jaw and spits right in your mouth, and _stars_ he’d never done that to anyone before, never even _thought_ of it, but the way you swallow and show him your tongue makes him bury his head in your shoulder, sucking roughly to mark up your neck

“come inside me,” you gasp, and he can hear that you’re hungry for it

his hips stutter as he’s pushed over the edge, spilling inside you and grunting with the force of it. you card a hand through his hair, and slowly, he lets you back down to the ground.

with the afterglow now gone from him, he sees what a mess he made of you, what a wreck you are, all because of _him_ , and a flush tinges his cheeks.

you can see the remorse in his ocean blue eyes, and you just smile, pulling him in for a chaste kiss.

“if you ever need more stress relief,” you tease, tugging your clothes back on. “you’ll know where to find me.”


	14. don't be a tease | the mandalorian

maybe he’s been being a tease all day and ignoring you and you just want his attention, but sliding your hand up his thigh in the bar backfires, he just swats you away and tells you to behave, but youre not in the mood for that.

so you say fine, ill just go get us more drinks while you negotiate. and for a second he thinks youve given up the brat act, slipping back into conversations about his next quarry when he sees you out of the corner of his eye.

you’re flirting with the bartender, blatantly trying to get a rise out of him. and the bartender’s into you too, smirking at you and purposely brushing his hand against yours, and mando sees it and is not having it, and when you look over your shoulder you see his body language is tight, and you know you’re in for it.

but he lets you have your fun, finishes his conversation and excuses himself to crowd behind you at the bar. 

“you think you’re being funny?” he rumbles, and goosebumps rise up your neck. “you couldnt wait five minutes for me to finish? you had to act like a little slut? right in front of me?”

and yeah, its just how you wanted him, rough and angry, a little bit jealous and hot up against you.

“I think you might need to remind me who I belong to,” you smirk, and his hands grip your hips almost painfully.

“your ass is mine,” he murmurs. “and ill make damn sure you don’t forget it.”


	15. going for a drink | obi-wan kenobi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer blurb; obi wan uses the force while you're out at a bar

you could see the carefully-concealed jealousy in his eyes, the heat of his gaze heavy on your face as you playfully flirted with the man beside you at the bar.

obi wan sat quietly at the table across the room, sipping at his drink while he watched you giggle through whatever little game you were playing at.

he could boast all he wanted that he was far removed from being jealous, the look on his face plain enough for you to see that he was not happy with your teasing.

you focused back on the man next to you, cheekily leaning on the bar and squeezing your breasts together just the tiniest bit, just enough for him to flick his gaze down and quickly ask to buy you a drink.

you hum your assent, turning to face obi wan while the man called to the bartender. you licked your lips as you watched him stroke his beard pensively. he cooled the fire in his eyes, steeling them to placid lakes once more, completely still, betraying no emotion.

you sighed to yourself as you turned around, quietly thanking the bartender for your drink. you had to double down if you wanted to continue this game, and a wicked grin appeared on your face. you could see him arch an eyebrow in your direction, and you smirked when you turned away from him.

you picked up the sweet drink the man put in front of you, making a show of wrapping your lips around the straw, tongue darting out to lick at some of the condensation resting along it.

you could feel the man’s eyes on you, shamelessly watching your lips.

you smirked at him, starting to open your mouth to speak, when you felt a phantom touch at the hollow of your throat.

it crept up slowly, encircling your neck in its invisible embrace. its touch was light, but it felt as though obi wan’s strong hand was wrapping around your throat.

you tried to hold back a gasp, clutching your drink tightly. it surprised you enough for you to let your mental guard down, obi wan’s voice playing foreign thoughts in your head.

 _please, don’t let me ruin this riveting conversation_ , you heard him say. _i’m only reminding you who’s in charge here, darling. you seem to have forgotten._

obi wan’s firm force grip on your throat had your knees wanting to buckle. he hadn’t applied any pressure yet, just holding you, _claiming you_ , but it stole the breath from your lungs just the same.

 _now won’t you tell this nice gentleman you’ve got to go?_ he spoke again. _I fear I may be losing my patience with you, little one_.

you took a deep breath around the phantom hand on your neck, righting yourself enough to stumble out a quick apology to the man across from you, setting down your drink and bashfully making your way back to obi wan’s table, never looking back at the confused look slapped across the man’s face.

you couldn’t really bring yourself to care.

you approached him slowly, moving to pull out a chair for yourself, but he stopped you.

“don’t worry about making yourself comfortable, darling,” he said slowly. “we’ll be leaving soon enough.”

your brows knitted together as he leaned back in his chair, raking his gaze over you, making you feel exposed even in the dim light of the bar.

the touch on your throat never left, even as you felt another silent touch along the inside of your thigh.

“ _obi wan_ ,” you gasped at him. he smirked, crossing his arms as he watched you struggle to stay still as he caressed you with the force between your thighs.

“I believe you wanted attention, did you not?” he said coolly, squeezing your throat just the tiniest bit when his touch found its way into your panties. “did you want him to touch you like this?”

“no,” you whimpered, fighting the urge to buck against the touch. you couldn’t believe he was doing this, taking you apart _in public_ without laying a hand on you. your head was swimming. “no, I didn’t want him to.”

obi wan chuckled, swallowing down the last of his drink. he watched the way your hands fisted at your sides, and he smirked when you melted under his gaze.

“then what did you want?” he asked. “because if I didn’t know better, it would look like you wanted _him.”_

“I _dont,_ ” you pleaded, letting out the softest whimper when you felt his touch slide inside you. desperation rushed through your body, and before you could even think, the words tumbled out. “ _I want you, daddy_.”

you bit back the moans threatening to escape when you said it, and then you felt his touch disappear completely.

your eyes snapped open to find the heat in his gaze had returned.

you were about to apologize, stutter out some pathetic way to take it back, until he stood from his seat abruptly. he surged forward to grip your waist, and you nearly went limp under his touch.

“oh, you little minx,” he murmured into your ear. “I can’t _wait_ to get you home.”


	16. desperate | the mandalorian

just wishing the mandalorian would pin me down face first on the floor of his ship and blindfold me when he takes off his helmet

and then he’d growl in my ear and tell me he’s tired of trying to stay away from me, that he’s seen the way I look at him and the way I mumble his name in my sleep and that he _dreams_ about me and he cant hold back anymore

and when he tears off my clothes he lays out his cape underneath me for me to lie on, but he doesn’t strip further than that, just gets his cock out and pushes straight into me and holds me to his chest by the throat and lets me feel his hot breath on my neck when he kisses up my jaw

and I keep crying out that he’s so _big,_ _biggest ive ever had_ and his hips stutter a little at that, so touch starved and hungry for praise that he can’t handle it when I tell him how good he feels, and he just bites down into my shoulder and moans brokenly

he’s fucking me relentlessly but the soft, stuttering whimpers he’s mouthing into my neck are the polar opposite of the way he’s splitting me open, the way he’s desperately burying himself into me like he’ll never get enough

and when I tell him im close to coming, he jerks my head to the side and keeps his hand over my eyes out of habit, and kisses me with trembling lips and deep moans that I feel down to my gut

and when I beg him to cum inside me he lets out a _whimper_ , a full blown whimper coming from the strongest man ive ever seen, and it knocks the wind out of me and I cum for him then and there, shaking around him when he pins me back down and fills me up, cradling my body under his and panting against my skin.

he wont let go of me, and he wont slip out, and I imagine its because he’s afraid ill disappear. but I reassure him, tell him to put the helmet back on so I can take my blindfold off, but not before kissing him as deep as I can until we’re both breathless.

he rights himself, covering his face and then revealing mine, and even though he’s covered head to toe, I can see the tension has left his body, and he’s lax and loose for the first time since ive known him.

he lets me crawl into his lap and he wraps his cloak around my shoulders like a blanket, cradling my head against the beskar on his chest and even though it’s solid, I can swear I feel his heart beating against my cheek


	17. teach you | obi-wan kenobi & jango fett

obi wan and jango playfully fighting for your attention and you are teasing them relentlessly and finally they get tired of it and say “you know what? I think we should both take you”

and maybe obi wan says, “she is such a little minx, isn’t she? should we give her a taste of her own medicine?”

and jango is always up for a challenge and he likes where this is headed, just gives him a smirk and in that real deep voice he says, “yeah maybe we should. wanna show her what happens to pretty little things who tease?”

and soon enough they’ve got you on your back and obi wan says, “why don’t you put some of that strength to good use then, hm? pin her arms down. we don’t want her running away from us.”

and your back is to jango’s chest and he’s just so fucking strong, there’s no getting away from him and you love it, and obi wan’s cradling your jaw in his hand and running the pad of his thumb over your lip and smirking when he sees you start to tremble.

“y’know, I think she’d look real pretty with your cock down her throat, kenobi.”

and you just whimper because fuck this is better than anything you could’ve imagined and when obi wan gives you that sly smirk you know you’re in for it. and through the night you find yourself begging both of them to take you at once, and they’re so condescending before they relent.

“you think you can take us both, little one? I do admire your persistence.”

“naughty little thing, you are. you want us to fuck both your little holes? filthy girl, we’d just wreck you.”

“now, jango,” obi wan purrs and slides his hand between your thighs. “the girl asked so sweetly didn’t she? surely she must be able to take it.”


	18. jealous girl | obi-wan kenobi

Anonymous asked: How would obi wan deal with you when you’re jealous?

“ _oh, darling,_ ” he’d chide you, a teasing lilt in his voice. 

you’d seen another woman cozying up next to him at the bar when you were coming back from the ladies room, fingers inching a little too close to his bicep as she smirked at him.

you could see him politely declining her advances in that diplomatic way he had, but it had still ignited a flame of jealousy in you. you’d walked up behind him, sliding a hand along his back, and he’d turned around to smirk at you.

“I apologize,” he told the woman. “but it appears we must be going home.”

once he’d gotten you through the door he had his fingers under your chin, tilting your face up to his and giving you a cheeky smile.

“I never thought of you as the jealous type,” he smirked, and you pouted, crossing your arms in defense.

“not jealous,” you mumbled, trying to avert your eyes, but his teasing chuckle brought you back to him.

“im not quite sure I believe that, love. i’ve seen that look in your eyes before.” you shivered when he brushed his thumb over your cheek.

mischief glimmered across his face, and his voice lowered when he spoke again.

“you want me to prove that I am yours and yours alone, sweet girl?” 

his hands came up to wrap around your waist, tugging you against his body.

“you want me to show you how desperately I want you and _only you_?” 

his fingers skimmed the hem of your dress, inching up your thighs. walking you backward toward the bed, he laid you down gently and pushed your dress up to your waist, spreading your thighs and leaving you completely open for him.

he hovered over you, fingers sliding over the front of your panties as you shivered.

“would it quell your jealousy if I told you you’re the only one I dream of touching? that I wake in the morning with your taste on my lips?”

you stared up at him, doe eyed and wanton, and whimpered at his words.

“oh no?” he teased, sliding your panties down your thighs. “well I suppose I shall have to show you”

he's reassuring you while you're underneath him, telling you there's no reason to feel jealous

he’s got you on your back, holding your hands in his above your head while he slides his cock into you

“never wanted _anyone_ the way I want you, darling”

“can you feel that? feel me giving you everything i’ve got?”

“you’re so beautiful like this, I don’t know how I ever manage to keep my hands off of you”

and he’s grinding slow and deep and making your back arch off the bed and you can feel him so deep inside you that you can’t even _breathe_ without feeling like hes stealing all the all from your lungs.

and hes just murmuring softly into your ear and littering your neck with kisses and breathing hard because he’s so close but he _needs_ you to cum first.

“i’m yours, darling” he whispers, “and you’re mine”

and you can’t hold back anymore, you’re just coming so hard on his cock that he can’t take it and he’s spilling into you and clutching your body as close to his as he can manage.

he’s breathing heavily into your ear and sucking marks along your neck, all the while his hands are intertwined with yours

“do you believe me now, love?” he murmurs softly, grinding his hips into yours one final time. “do you believe that I _worship you_?”


	19. rushed and needy | anakin skywalker

it was even hotter that the two of you weren’t supposed to get caught, you thought, the passion and urgency building with every moment you couldn’t touch, couldn’t steal more than a passing glance.

because when he got you behind closed doors, you were the only thing on his mind, the singular mission he needed to conquer. his grip on your hips was bordering on the knife’s edge of too tight, pulling your body flush to his with feverish need.

his hands were nearly shaking as they slid your dress from your shoulders, lips leaving goosebumps in their wake as they trailed down your chest. he followed the gown to the ground, kneeling at your feet. your breaths were coming heavy now, eyes locked on the way his tongue dragged up the inside of your thigh.

“ive needed you for days,” he confessed quietly, murmuring into your skin. “I couldn’t go a moment without thinking about having you like this.”

you shuddered under his touch as he mouthed at your hip, clinging to you tightly.

“anakin,” you whispered. “ _please_.”

you could feel a soft smile against you as he spread your legs further apart, his trembling breaths ghosting over the apex of your thighs.

“ _anything_ ,” he said breathlessly, leaning in to _finally_ drag his tongue over your center. “ill do anything you ask.”


	20. thigh riding | obi-wan kenobi

maybe its a punishment, you’ve been misbehaving and you dont deserve his cock _or_ his attention, so he’s got you straddling his lap while he scrolls through his data pad, blissfully ignoring you as you desperately grind yourself on his thigh. 

“ _please_ ,” youd whine pathetically, but he’d hold his ground, putting up a single finger to shush you. he wouldn’t even look up.

“darling, ive told you once. you can cum if you’re silent. I dont want to hear it from you.”

you try desperately to keep your mouth shut, burying your face in his shoulder as you bucked your hips. he’d told you before he wanted you quiet or you wouldn’t cum at all, that patience was a virtue and you had to learn it before he could give you anything.

you trembled as you started to reach your high, nearly holding your breath to keep from crying out his name. you fisted your hands at your sides, grinding into him until you came.

you were successful in keeping your mouth shut as you came down, slumping against his chest.

“was that so hard, little one?” he said, keeping his voice even, but you could _feel_ his smirk.

“n-no, master,” you whimpered. “ _thank you_.”

one hand trailed slowly up and down your bare back, the most physical attention he’d given you since you’d climbed up on his thigh.

“now wait for me in the bedroom. I want to make sure you’ve learned your lesson.”


	21. best friend's brother au | obi-wan kenobi

he was valedictorian, sports captain, prom king. hes so effortlessly charming and a natural leader that everyone fell in love with him and you were no exception

he was a senior when you were like a freshman and you were totally gone for him, but obviously he just saw you as a kid sister. he’d pick on you every now and then, like when you would stare at him when he took his shirt off to play football with his friends in the back yard, he’d just laugh and wink at you just to see you blush

fast forward ten years later and you havent seen him since he graduated, now he’s a big shot in the city with the whole package, nice job, fancy car, wears a suit every day, the works. maybe you run into him and you get talking for way too long and he asks to meet up for dinner, and you find he hasnt changed a bit, still charming, still so sweet, but hes definitely a man now, and you very quickly noticed

one way or another you find yourself back at his apartment and after a glass of wine or two you’re kissing him, and he’s sliding his hands up the back of your dress and picking you up with ease, jesus he was so strong, and hes carrying you to the bedroom and when you’re both half undressed on the mattress you accidentally let slip that you’ve wanted him for years, used to fantasize about this

and youre embarrassed but his eyes darken, and that cheeky smirk of his lights a fire in your belly and suddenly he’s got his mouth anywhere he can reach, and when he’s teased you enough that you’re begging for him, he just grins up at you and runs his finger over your lips and you are absolutely fucking gone


	22. boy next door au | anakin skywalker

youre both in the back seat of his car and he’s been kissing you till youre breathless, and he just pulls away to brush your hair away from your face and he whispers, “I remember when you always made me push you on the swings when we we kids, I always thought you were beautiful, you could’ve made me do anything for you”

and you smile and joke to try to hide the flush on your cheeks, “could I make you do anything for me now?”

and he just grins, charming as ever and slides his hands up your thighs, leaning in to nose at your neck and it sends goosebumps down your spine. “anything, sweetheart”


	23. modern au | obi-wan kenobi & anakin skywalker

anonymous asked: im torn-- anakin or obi wan?

the way I feel about it is this

anakin was the boy next door who went away to college and came back hot, and you remember him being cute and sweet when you were kids but now he’s got long hair, he’s a little cocky, and maybe he’s a little inexperienced but that smirk of his is a panty dropper and before you know it you’re sitting on his face in the back of his jeep while hes home for spring break

obi wan is your friends hot older brother that’s always been sweet to you, and you moved away from your hometown to the city, and he has a job there so you meet him for coffee one day and you realize that hot older brother turned into a man. he wears expensive suits and drives a gorgeous car and when he strokes his beard you can’t take your eyes off his hands, and the sexual tension is so thick that he takes you home that night and shows you how a man fucks, makes you cum over and over until you cry and call him daddy and he’s so fucked for it


	24. praise kink | anakin skywalker

force pinning your wrists above your head and fucking into you slow and deep, and his lips are so close to yours and you can feel his hair tickling your cheeks.

hes grinding against you and you’re gasping, whimpering out that he feels so good, he’s so deep Inside you, you cant get enough of him, and when he hears you starting to praise him his hips stutter a bit, and then hes fucking you, quick and deep and rough and you can hear him panting shakily

you’re crying out “yes yes yes, so good, so good anakin, im so close” and it makes him moan in your ear, low and deep and you’re coming around his cock, trying desperately to break the force bonds keeping you pinned to the bed, but he’s pounding into you, moaning openly against your lips when he hears you say “you’re so fucking good”

he comes right then, filling you up hard and deep and desperate and you whine when you realize you’ve just found a brand new wildcard to keep in your back pocket


	25. how star wars characters eat pussy | multi

star wars characters and how they eat pussy ~~_in my opinion_~~

  * **anakin** \- a little over eager, desperate to please, sloppy, slightly aggressive, legs over his shoulders leaves fingertip bruises on your thighs, keeps asking if you like it and if he’s good, buries his face between your thighs, eats like he’s starving



  * **obi wan** \- in tune with your body, slow going at first bc loves to wind you up until you snap, on his knees in front of you, kisses all over, knows exactly where to touch, its like he wrings your orgasm out of you, moans with his mouth on you, makes you cum so hard you cry



  * **luke** \- little shy at first, looking to you for reassurance, massive praise kink, wants your hands in his hair, gentle at first until he gains confidence, finds a sweet spot and _works at it_ , keeps eye contact, getting you of gets _him_ off, doesn’t stop until youre pulling him up by the hair



  * **han** \- loves a woman in charge, wants you to sit on his face, very vocal, tight grip on your hips, always asks to hear you say his name, makes you cum once sitting on his face then flips you over, eats you out again with your thighs around his neck until you cum a second time, cheeky little fucker, smirking the whole time, you’ve gotta physically pull him off of you



  * **poe** \- nasty with it, loves to eat you out as a way to get what he wants, he’ll do it anytime anywhere, he loves the way you taste and he’ll tell you, always tells you what a good girl you are, likes it when you pull his hair, knows _exactly_ what to do with his tongue, makes eye contact when he spits on your pussy, smiles and laughs like a cocky little shit when he makes you cum



  * **finn** \- another one for a praise kink, loves reassurance, gives 1100000% when he’s got his mouth on you, talks a lot/compliments you but its genuine, he just cant help himself from saying everything that comes to mind, asks if you like it and when you say yes he redoubles his efforts, loves the way you wrap your legs around him when you cum, when you see his face after he looks drunk with it



  * **hux** \- doesn’t eat pussy



  * **kylo** \- aggressive, messy, tactical, sees it as a goal and throws himself wholly into making you cum, always has a little edge of teeth, bruises, biting, sucks your clit into his mouth and when you cry out he spanks your thighs, he senses you getting close and feels you tightening up around him and he _commands_ that you cum, gets off on working your body to its breaking point



  * **mando** \- 1000000000000000% selfless with it, could eat your pussy for hours, lives for the physical touch, keeps a blindfold on you/does it in complete darkness so he doesnt have to worry about his helmet, completely gets lost in the feeling of touching you and tasting you, loves when you moan or whine or cry out his name, makes you cum over and over and just _buries_ himself between your thighs, hes so happy to let you take anything you need, your pleasure is _his_ pleasure




	26. sub!rex | captain rex

_anonymous asked:_

_Please give me sub Rex I beg_

ok but sub!rex on his knees in front of you with his wrists tied back with a pair of your panties and he could easily break out of the knots but he chooses not to, chooses to be a good boy for you. he’s got so much discipline and can be on his knees for hours, staying as still as you request him to, stroking his cheek every now and then as a reward while he kneels at your feet, and then you finally _finally_ let him taste you, and the “ _thank you miss”_ that falls from his lips is so broken that you almost pity him, or you would if you couldnt see how much he was getting off on it


	27. desperation | obi-wan kenobi

the way he would wrap his arms around you and hold you to his chest while he fucks you as deep as he can...

his hands would be so big and sprawling out on your back as you just cling to him, whining and letting out little panting moans as he fucks up into you, lips pressed to your neck and hes just grunting and groaning into your skin

its so deep that you can feel him every time you _breathe_ and he’s just whispering in your ear that you’re so beautiful, you’re so good, you’re _so good, darling_

and his hands are all over you, squeezing at your thighs and your hips and mouthing at your throat, lips brushing over your nipple as he rocks his hips against yours

and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and its like the room can’t possibly get any hotter and he’s so hot inside you and around you and you feel like you’re going to scream when he starts begging you to cum for him, _please, darling, come on sweet girl, give it to me, please_


	28. pressed for time | obi-wan kenobi

maybe youre pressed for time, maybe its rushed and desperate and you dont know how many moments you’ll have so youre just clinging to him, straddling his thigh and kissing him desperately until you have to catch your breath, and youre just whimpering into his neck because you _need him_ but you cant have him the way you want, not right now when you’ve just got this one stolen moment away, and he promises hell make it up to you when you’re back home, he’s whispering in your ear while you grind against his thigh telling you exactly how he’s going to spend hours worshipping you and taking you apart and giving you everything you ask for and making you cum again and again and again, how he’ll let you use him any way you want, how he’ll let you take your pleasure, take _anything_ from him, all the while he’s got one massive hand pressed to the small of your back, the other urging your hips to move against him, and he doesn’t care about his own release, not now, not when he’s got you writhing in his lap and whimpering his name into his mouth and he can _taste_ how close you are, and he’s whispering _please, darling, let go, cum for me, take it, take what you need,_ and you bite down on his shoulder when you cum, hips stuttering and heart racing, trying desperately not to let out the broken cry that’s threatening to sneak past your teeth as he holds you as tight as he can, letting you come back down slowly as you pant against his chest.

he’ll kiss you deeply, pulling away far too soon, and mumbling promises of more the second he gets you somewhere you’re truly alone


	29. back and forth | commander fox & commander wolffe

just thinking about getting passed back and forth between wolffe and fox

because they would just have their fill of you again and again and when one was finished the other would pull you into their lap

and fox would start out just grabbing you by the waist and pulling you on top of him. and his hands would be so big, just pulling at your shirt and yanking it off so he can sink his teeth into your collarbone, grunting against your skin and dragging his tongue up your neck

he’d be talking filthy the whole time, tugging your panties aside and murmuring in your ear, “you’re so fucking wet already... dirty little thing, aren’t you? you want my cock that bad, baby? go on, say it. _beg me_.”

and when wolffe has you, he’s grinding up real slow, hands sliding up and down your back, just feeling you while he kisses down your throat. “pretty girl,” he’d murmur, taking his time stretching you out on his fingers. “that’s it... you take me so well, love, look at that.”

both of them are driving you insane, both of them still in their blacks as they strip you down, leaving you naked and desperate being passed back and forth between them, whining for their touch

fox takes you rough and hard, fucking up into you and gripping and squeezing at your thighs, your hips, your chest, and he’s moaning filthily while he does it

“pretty fuckin’ girl bouncin’ on my cock... look like you were _made_ to take it, fuck, that’s it. show me how bad you want me, baby, keep fuckin’ me.”

and when he cums inside you you _know_ it, it’s deep and hard and hot and he’s growling in your ear about how _good_ you are for him, and by the time he’s done you’re whimpering and begging for your own release, and wolffe’s pulling you over to him, tugging you back into his lap

“you want me to make you cum, sweetheart?” he murmurs, grinding his hips up and fucking into you slow and deep. “there you go, _good girl_.”

you feel like your body’s on fire and he doesn’t stop, just whispering to you to take what you want, to be good and cum for him, to give him everything you’ve got

and you fall apart for him, you cum _hard,_ shaking in his lap as he follows suit, filling you up like fox did, and your eyes roll back at the feeling of it, sending tremors through your body in the aftershocks.

you’re panting open-mouthed on wolffe’s shoulder when fox tucks a finger under your chin, drawing your attention back to him, and you can see he’s still hard. you whimper when you hear him speak again.

“you think you can take some more, little one?”


	30. sub!anakin | anakin skywalker

“ _please_ ,” he whimpered, hands bound to the headboard. “ _please_ just fuck me, I-I can’t…”

he sounded so pretty like this, just near the point of breaking and openly begging for you. you almost couldn’t believe he let you have him like this, completely submissive, absolutely gone for your touch. a grin crept across your face as you climbed over his body, raking your nails down his chest.

“hush, sweetheart,” you murmured, pressing slow kisses to the taut tendons along his throat. “you asked for this, remember? you want me to take care of you, dont you?”

his head fell back against the pillows, a shuddering breath rushing out of him as you let your hand snake down his stomach.

“y-yes…” he whispered, teeth digging into his lower lip.

“do you?” you teased, reaching over to where you’d placed the little toy he’d wanted to try. his eyes lit up when he saw it, and you could’ve sworn you heard him whimper.

slowly, you began to stroke him, steadily working the cockring around the base of him. he gasped when he felt it, and you could see his eyes beginning to glaze over.

“do you want me to take care of you?” you repeated, snapping him out of his trance. “you certainly don’t seem like it…” 

his face radiated panic, shaking his head rapidly.

“please, _please_ , I do, I need you,” he begged, calming down a touch when you began to rake your fingers through his hair.

you tugged on it gently, and he tugged against his binds, desperate to have his hands on you.

slowly, you leaned down to his ear, your teeth grazing over it.

“yeah, sweetheart?” you whispered. “do you want to be my good boy?”

a broken little moan fell past his lips, and he pressed his cheek against yours, aching for your touch.

“ _yes, mommy_ ,” he whispered. “ _please_ fuck me.”


	31. mean daddy | the mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> longer blurb!

“ _shut up_ ,” he says, pushing you inside the doors of the ship. “I don’t want you to open your mouth again.”

you gaped up at him as the doors hissed shut and he pinned you to the wall. it had been a risky move, sure, attempting to use yourself as bait to lure in the bounty, but you’d only been trying to _help_ and it _worked_.

“mando–” you gasped, but a gloved hand covered your mouth, pushing you tightly between his body and the wall to shut you up.

“I told you to keep your mouth shut,” he growled through the modulator. “you can’t do _one simple thing_ , can you?”

you blinked up at him with doe eyes, breathing harshly through your nose as your heart began to race.

“you could’ve been killed. do you understand that? or do you just not care?”

you struggled to form words behind the hand forcing your mouth shut, and resorted to pouting up at him pathetically.

“you know what I think?” he asked, and you felt his thigh press between your legs. “I think you forgot your place.”

your eyes widened comically, and he barked out a laugh.

“don’t look at me like that. you _know_ better than to disobey me.”

he spoke harshly, but you knew it was coming from that deep fear within him, the panic that came with the thought of bringing you harm. 

he was wedged even closer to you now, leg pressed tight against your body. you let out a shuddering breath as you slowly rocked your hips against it.

he noticed.

of course he noticed.

“look at that,” he cooed condescendingly. “just can’t help yourself, can you?”

you tried to stop moving, but his hand gripped your hip.

“you just try to take everything you want, is that right? just like a little slut.”

the moan that left you was muffled by his hand, but he could see your eyes darken with lust.

“that’s it, isn’t it?” he said, pressing himself against your hip. “that’s why you misbehave. so ill put you back in your place and treat you like a _whore?”_

you whimpered pathetically, and the hand on your hip tugged you toward him, urging you to move again.

“alright then, sweetheart. we can play your little game.”

the hand over your mouth slipped down to your throat, pressing just insistently enough to make your knees weak.

his other hand crept up to your cheek, brushing over it with his thumb a little too gently. before you could open your mouth to protest, his gloved hand came down on your cheek with a sharp smack, just hard enough to make your hips buck up and to let a little moan escape.

he gripped your cheeks roughly, turning you back to face him.

“but we’re gonna play my way.”

*

you _loved_ him like this.

rough, relentless, _punishing_.

it made you tremble under his touch, desperate for anything he’d give you, even if it was a punishment. and if you were honest with yourself, you’d found that you even loved _those._

he still had you pinned to the wall, a thigh pressed heavily between yours as he watched you rock back and forth on it.

“filthy little thing,” he murmured, voice rough and dark even through the modulator of his helmet. “so desperate, aren’t you?”

you let your head fall back against the wall of the ship, arching up into him.

“ _please_ ,” you gasped, whining as he pinned your wrists above your head with one hand.

“please _what_?” he demanded, sliding his free hand up to palm your breast through your tunic. “please teach you a lesson? you want me to fuck you so hard that you learn to stop disobeying me?”

he scoffed, voice painfully condescending. he’d quite literally backed you into a corner, and you weren’t too proud to beg for what you really wanted.

“yes, sir… _please,_ do anything you want with me, i’ll behave.”

“oh, you will?” he said, sounding unconvinced. “you’re that easy, hm? you’ll let me do _anything?_ ”

his free hand gripped the collar of your tunic, feeling the racing of your heart beneath his touch.

“yes,” you whispered breathlessly.

before you could blink, both of his hands flew down to your collar, forcefully tearing it in half. you gasped when you felt the cold air of the ship on your skin, his grip moving down to your breasts, tweaking your nipples and making you whine.

he deftly worked at the zipper of your trousers, tugging them open and down your thighs.

“look at you,” he murmured, sliding a gloved hand down between your legs. “ _soaking_ wet just from getting roughed up.”

you loved it when he spoke to you like this, so different from his stoic demeanor, instead letting every filthy bit of praise spill from his lips and bury themselves deep in your gut.

your mouth fell open when he began to work two thick fingers inside you, the leather of his gloves becoming slick with you.

“you’re lucky im taking any time with you at all,” he spat. “I should just fuck you raw and _leave_ you here. maybe you’d learn something for once if I filled you up with my cum and left you on the floor.”

you were whimpering, aching and begging underneath him.

“ _yes_ , fuck, anything you want, _please,_ j-just–”

“just what?” he murmured, working his zipper open. “just get my cock in you? just _use_ you?”

you nodded feverishly, tugging at his belt.

“please!”

you could hear the cruel chuckle from behind his helmet.

“alright, little one,” he murmured, brushing the head of his cock over your slick folds. “then you better take it.”


	32. thigh riding | han solo

being pulled into his lap in a back booth in the cantina maybe? and its (relatively) innocent at first but then his thigh slips between yours and when you settle down on it, he notices, sees you start to gasp and squirm a little bit, and then he just grins at you, gripping your hips and whispering in your ear

“ahh, you got somethin’ ya like there, sweetheart?” he teases, and you bury your face in his neck.

“ _han,”_ you gasp, and he tangles a hand in your hair.

“you dont have to be embarrassed with me.” and he tugs your head up just a little bit, making you look at him. “I got no problem if you wanna use me to get off, princess. i’ll give ya anything you want.”


	33. professor kenobi | obi-wan kenobi

he’s got you bent over his desk in his office, skirt pushed up over your hips to show off the little panties you wore just for him

he’s standing behind you, just eyeing you up and down as he takes a seat in the leather chair at his desk. he lets out a little hum as he settles in, leaning forward to squeeze at your ass, making you whimper a little.

he sits back in his chair, taking in the sight of you and stroking his beard.

“so pretty for me like this,” he murmurs, and you arch your back a little, goosebumps raising at the sound of his voice

“thank you, sir,” you whisper, expecting him to put his hands on you again.

but he doesn’t.

“why don’t you take those pretty panties off for me, darling?” he doesn’t ask. It’s a quiet command.

you squeak out an affirmation, pulling away from the desk to strip them down to your ankles.

“now give them to me.”

you can feel yourself getting wetter every time he speaks.

you do as he says, turning around and handing him the little scrap of lace. your cheeks are burning and the sly grin on his face fans the fire in your gut.

he beckons you closer with his fingers, hooking them under your chin when you lean into him. you shiver when you feel his thumb slide over your lower lip, letting your mouth fall open for him.

“good girl,” he purrs, bringing the panties up to your mouth and stuffing them between your teeth.

your eyes nearly roll back into your head when he does it, and the fingers under your chin pull you even closer to his face. he grins filthily before he kisses you, open mouthed and lingering, over the fabric between your lips.

you can feel his breath on your cheek as he holds you there for a moment, and the chills run rampant with your anticipation.

“now, pretty thing,” he praises, and your eyes flutter shut. “bend over my desk again. and spread your legs. I want that pretty pussy right where I can see it.”


	34. overstimulation | the mandalorian

“baby, _baby... fuck_ ,” he gasps out, gripping at your hair as you wrap your mouth around him again.

you’ve already made him cum once, swallowing everything he gave you, and you didn’t stop, just gripped his hips and swallowed around the length of him again, pulling back only to suck gently on the tip.

“hmm?” you smirk, playing coy as you watch his thighs tremble. you keep your hand around him, stroking slowly as you look up at the visor of his helmet. “did you say something, mando?”

“ _don’t be a-- shit!”_

you barely let him begin to speak before you’re taking him into your mouth again, never even allowing him time to recover from his first orgasm, just sending shockwaves through his body as you overstimulate him toward a second one.

“j-just... _fuck,_ I c-- I _can’t_ ,” he pants, really starting to lose it with you.

you pull off slowly, stroking him even faster. 

“you can.” you smirk. “and you will.”


	35. body worship | boba fett

“y’so pretty, baby girl,” he mumbles, kissing down your neck.

you hum when you feel him squeeze your hips, dragging his rough palms up and down your thighs.

“y’know how hard it is to keep my hands off you?” his breath ghosts over the front of your throat and you whimper. “all I wanna do is grab you and touch you anywhere I can.”

“boba,” you whisper, tangling a hand in his hair.

“but I don’t have to keep my hands off you now, do I, pretty girl?”

“boba, _please_ ,” you gasp. “please, do anything you want.”

he hums against your throat, kissing down your shoulder and leaving goosebumps.

“all I want is to make you feel good, baby,” he says softly, earnestly. “can I? please?”


End file.
